A SuperSecret Christmas Odyssey
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: First Secret Show/Superjail crossover fic ever! Santa Claus has been kidnapped, risking the chance that there won't be a Christmas this year. While U.Z.Z rescues Santa again, will Christmas be saved in time?


A SuperSecret Christmas Odyssey

by voltaliathemajestic

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm taking a break from my other fanfics and starting work on this Christmas presents for all of you guys who have read my past fanfics. I'm certain I'll finish this early on in the year 2012, either on January or February. For now, enjoy!**

"Kris? Have you checked your list of children twice yet?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"Yes, I have, Lucretia," Santa Claus replied. "I've made my list and checked it twice. Now I have to find out who's naughty or nice."

Every year during December in a little cottage at the North Pole, it was Kris AKA Santa Claus's job to deliver presents all around the world. It was also his job to wrap the presents as well since whatever he touched was instantly wrapped. When the big night came, he instantly went off into his sleigh, powered by seven reindeer, and delivered every last present.

Tonight, it was December 23rd, a day before he would do so. Lucretia AKA Mrs. Claus, his Gardevoir wife, had always looked forward to guiding her husband through the hazardous weather by telepathically communicating with him and warning him when disasters were coming, as she had done every year. Tonight, though, she sensed something amiss.

"Kris? I don't know if I should let you go tomorrow night." Lucretia said distantly.

"Ho ho ho." Santa laughed. "Don't worry, Lucretia. The last time I was in danger was when the Floaty-Heads kidnapped me, but U.Z.Z came to the rescue and I've been grateful ever since."

"Still, I don't know about having you go alone."

"Like I said, Lucy, don't worry. I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure? For all I know, you might be kidnapped again, but it might be worse than when the Floaty-Heads did it."

While the Clauses were conversing inside, a Gardevoir figure with a Mismagius's hat and coloring peeked inside, letting a Cheshire cat evil grin creep across her face. Joining her was a regular-colored Zoroark and two humans: a woman in her 30s with dull graphite black hair, a pair of silver goggles and a black-and-white elastic-like jumpsuit (which was beneath a crimson parka) and a male teen, apparently 19 years old, with brown hair also wearing a parka, except it was dirty grey.

"Just look at him, gentlemen." Millenia the Gardevoir hybrid said in a hushed voice with a bitter undertone to it. "He and his wife are just talking about what they'll do come Christmas Eve."

"I don't see the point in spying on him." Lucas the teen interjected in a Scottish accent. "What's the plan again?"

"Did you forget while we were coming 'ere?" Hannibal the Zoroark asked in his moderate Cockney accent. "We're gon' kidnap the jolly ol' man."

"How? We can't just barge in and throw a sack over his head. Lucretia will know for sure something wasn't quite right." Lucas returned.

"Guess what we'll do anyway? You guessed it! We'll kidnap 'im."

"Sorry, Lucas," Millenia apologized. "You've lost in this argument."

Millenia and her group stealthily went around to the back of the small cottage, making sure not to rouse the sleeping reindeer in their stalls. Hannibal snuck through the back door and entered the small kitchen that consisted of a stove, elegant wooden counters, crude wooden drawers and crude wooden cabinets. He instantly shapeshifted into a small Cubchoo to provide a distraction for Mrs. Claus while the plan was set in motion.

"Aw! Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Mrs. Claus cooed when she saw the Cubchoo.

Millenia phased through the walls while grabbing onto Sunako and Lucas by the wrists. They waited until Mrs. Claus went outside and then threw a burlap sack over Santa's head.

"Agggahhh!" he shouted out of complete shock.

Santa struggled in vain to break free from his capture but then Millenia proceeded to bang him over the head with a reinforced stainless steel slugger. They hurried outside with Santa's unconscious body before hearing Mrs. Claus scream. The Cubchoo followed right behind them and instantly shapeshifted back into a Zoroark.

"We got 'im! We got 'im!" Hannibal shouted.

Mrs. Claus managed to run as fast as she could to try to stop them from taking off with her husband but the weather and her old age prevented her from going too far and brought her down for a while.

"Must…contact…U.Z.Z…" Mrs. Claus shivered before blacking out.


End file.
